How It Started
by Louise Wood Daughter of Hades
Summary: It all started with a game of dares but who knew it could out to be the best game of dares James had ever played. James/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about James mainly with little bits of everyone else mentioned below. Hope you enjoy. Review please :D**

* * *

Dares

James P.O.V

It was our typical Saturday night ritual. Louis, Lucy, Luke, Jack, Alice, Rox, Fred, Jen, Stacey, Al, Scorp, Rosie, Cally, Jason, Megan, Dom, Frank and I were sitting in the room of requirement playing dares. I know how sad, a bunch of sixteen and fifteen year olds playing dares. But our dares were always extreme.

"James I dare you to stick your tongue in Fred's belly button." Lucy said taking a swig of butterbeer.

"What! No way I have no idea where that tongue has been." Fred said hiding behind Jack, I winked at Fred and he groaned. He came and lied down in front of me and lifted up his shirt and I stuck my tongue in his belly button.

"That is gross." Lucy said. I rubbed my hands together smirking which bugger should I pick. Ah.

"Okay little brother I dare you to tell everyone here who you lost your virginity to, where and when." I said smirking. Al refused to tell anyone this information so everyone was listening closely.

"Carella Zambini. In a broom closet. Last day of term." He said blushing red.

"Carella Zambini! What possessed you?" Jack asked.

"Cally dared me. And we all know what happens when you forfeit one of Cally's dares their worst than the actual dare." Cally rolled her eyes.

"Um it was payback; I believe my dare was walk around in the common room in just a thong for a whole day." She said very pissed off.

"That was a very good day." Scorpius said smirking and Rose hit him.

"He has a point." Jason said.

"Moving on. Al?" Rosie said loudly.

"Fred I dare you to make out with Megan including tongues."

"WAIT! WEASLEY YOU STICK YOUR TONGUE ANYWHERE NEAR MY SISTER'S MOUTH I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Luke shouted.

"Oh don't you just love the over protective brother." Megan moaned.

"Okay Nott, don't get your wand in a twist." Luke calmed down and then Fred slammed his mouth onto Megan's. I swear if anyone ever did that to Lily they would die. Once Fred pulled away Luke jumped on him. Once Jack and I had pulled Luke off of Fred, everyone laughed.

"Not funny. He could of killed me." Fred moaned. "Okay then bitches. Cal I dare you to go to Neville and ask him for a blowjob." And with that Cally stood up and walked out the door. Al and Dom followed her out the door.

"I can't believe you asked her to say that. She's our little sister." Jenny said indicating to her and Stacey.

"I want to see dad's face when she asks." Frank said laughing. After about five minutes only Al and Rosie returned.

"Where's Cally?" Alice asked.

"Your dad gave her detention." Al said laughing.

"Really?" Stacey asked.

"Yep, his face though. So worth it." Dom said holding herself up against the wall laughing. Cally walked through the door followed by Neville.

"Okay back to your dorms now please. And Fred you and Cally have detention tomorrow."

"Cally you ratted me out!" Fred said shocked.

"No, you did just now." Neville said smiling as he walked out. Cally went and sat down in between Dom and Al and Fred started smirking.

"Oh no he has that look." Louis said moving away from him and then I clocked. No.

"Aww Jamie, it's your turn to confess this time. I did it last time." He said winking at me.

"Dude come on please." I begged. He just laughed and shook his head. Once Fred had one who had detention tomorrow with Longbottom and Cally. Everyone left. Fred, Jack, Luke and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Look on the brightside mate, you get to spend the day with Cally fucking Finnigan. I mean she is hot. I mean come on have you not seen that arse of hers perfect. If you ask me." Jack said shaping her arse with his hands as he spoke. So yeah Cally was hot with long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate and she had a very sexy badass attitude towards everything. Yep she was hot.

"Yeah Jack definitely on the shaggable list don't you think Fred." Luke said.

"Yeah she is one of them girls at the top." Fred replied to Luke.

"See James not so bad after all. Eh." Jack said. When we got to the portrait Luke said the password and we walked in.

"What are you suggesting I shag her during detention?" I asked them as we walked up the stairs to our dorm.

"Why yes James that is exactly what we are suggesting." Fred said smirking.

"I mean how hard can it be your okay looking with the curly hair and brown eyes and if all that fails be like 'I am the chosen ones son do I command.'" Jack said laughing.

"If I shall point out to you idiots Cally Finnigan is my little brother's best friend. I do not fuck little brother's best friends. We have a pack." I said getting changed for bed. I slipped into bed not wanting to hear them three go on about how I should break that stupid pack because they were pretty sure Al had done the deed with Alice. Alice has standards so I'm hoping she hasn't fucked my brother. I have to fall asleep thinking of all this. Great all I'm going to be able to think about now is Al and Alice fucking. Great just fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Detention

James P.O.V

I was sitting in detention with Longbottom for about ten minutes without Cally. Longbottom so far hasn't taken his eyes off of me. I was about to moan about this then Cally walked through the door.

"Your late, Miss Finnigan."

"Sorry, Albus held me up." She said taking a seat opposite me. Really her and Al, he seems to be doing more people than me.

"Well I have a study group to get to so please can you two sit here for fifty more minutes please." I groaned and he walked out the door.

"Really you've never sat through a detention before." Cally said smirking.

"Yes I have I've been in more detentions than you have, trust me cupcake." I said rocking back on my chair and putting my hands behind my head and my feet on the table.

"_**Cupcake?**_" She repeated raising her eyebrows.

"Yes _**cupcake."**_

"Do not call me cupcake." She said leaning across the table.

"Babe I will call you anything I want to." I said also leaning across the table.

"Well James what do I get to call you?" She asked. She was flirting. Oh Merlin she really is hot. Her dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail; she was wearing dark blue shorts and a black jumper on. I pulled a face and grinned.

"How about you call me the almighty sex god." I said winking at her. She burst out laughing.

"The almighty sex god, you've got to be kidding right?"

"Nope, look cupcake you don't even know how friggin' amazing I am until you try it." I said going back to my former position on the chair. She leaned back and sighed.

"So have you fucked my brother?" I asked causally as possible.

"And what if I have?" She asked.

"I asked first." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes I lost my virginity to him in the holidays." She said covering her face up with her hands. I could see the slight blush creeping up on her face. Oh my Merlin I made Cally Finnigan blush. I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." She moaned.

"Yeah it is." It finally clicked I knew when they done it. "When you stayed after your birthday. I was in the room next door. Rather you're really quiet or he wasn't that good." I rambled on.

"Why did you want to know?" She asked changing the subject.

"Just wondering, well Luke thinks he's fucking Alice and I wanted to know if my little brother has corrupted poor innocent Alice." I said.

"No he has not fucked Alice, trust me. It's all about Carella Zambini." She said pulling a disgusted face. "He's quite smitten with her actually."

"Do you like Al?" I asked.

"No, he's one of my best friends; if he's happy then I'm happy for him. But I know he's only going to get hurt." She said, I knew just from that, that she didn't like him she loved him like a brother. The door opened and Luke, Fred and Jack walked in the door.

"Aww ickle Cally not on the floor screaming yet eh Jamie?" Luke said smirking at me.

"Yeah, we know you're quite fast with girls James." Jack said laughing. But Fred was standing there smirking.

"Or he's got herpes and doesn't want to give them to Cally." Fred said.

"Sorry to break it to you three but we already have." Cally said winking at me. I smirked at them. She is a legend for doing this. The three of them stood there mouths opened wide looking from me to Cally and back again.

"Like you said Jack he's pretty quick with the girls." Cally said laughing. Fred recovered the quickest.

"Really so you two wouldn't mind me telling Al that his brother and best friend are shagging in detention then." He said raising his eyebrows. I froze; Al would kill me if I shagged Cally. Damn Fred he knew me too well.

"Go on then." Cally said pointing towards the door. Fred narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine." He said pulling Jack and Luke out the classroom. When I looked at Cally she was raising her eyebrows at me.

"So you lot talk about me shagging you. Why?" She asked obviously amused by the whole situation.

"Well they were trying to show me the bright side of detention fifty minutes of Cally fucking Finnigan. And whole hot you are and you have the perfect arse according to Luke." I spilled. She laughed.

"I know I like my arse to. It's one of my assets." She said winking at me. I smiled at her, for the rest of the detention we talked about ten minutes before we were suppose to go, Longbottom walked through the door.

"How was your detention?" He asked us.

"Life changing." Cally said sarcastically.

"It opened my eyes." I said laughing. Soon Cally joined in. Longbottom did not look impressed

"Off you go you two." He said, we both left together.

"So were you off to now?" She asked me.

"Looking for the boys you?" I asked her.

"Looking for them lot." She said smiling at me.

"I'll see you around Cupcake." I said smirking. She stood up on her tip toes and put her mouth next to my ear.

"Perhaps we can try it some time." She whispered, before I could reply she was off down the corridor. She left me standing there with my mouth opened wide staring at the back of her head. Merlin, I think I just fell for my little brother's best friend. Merlin help me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've taken a while to upload but here we go. Please review :D**

* * *

Late nights

Cally P.O.V

I walked back to the common room with a big smile on my face, James is so easy. I've known the Potters all my life it only comes natural now to tease them. Albus is like my brother while James is more of a flirting partner. I walked in the common room to find it deserted apart from Albus, Megan Nott, Scorpius Malfoy, Dominique, Frank Longbottom, Rose and Jason Wood. Dom was sitting there smirking and Al looked like he was ready to rip someone's head off.

"How could you fuck James, he's my brother." Albus cried. I snorted; I could have fun with this.

"Sorry, I couldn't help he's just so sexy gosh really sexy. He was the best shag of my life." I said like I was on cloud nine. Being in Slytherin really had its advantages. Dom raised her eyebrows at me. She knew me better than I know myself sometimes.

"Albus calm down, she didn't." Dom said looking at her cousin.

"Yeah it's obvious she did the whole lip biting thing. She does it when she's nervous, lying or when she's flirting. As she is not flirting I'm presuming that she is lying." Frankie said all smartly. Al just glared at him. We are like one big dysfunctional family. Al is the over protective big brother, Scorp is the competitive one, Frankie is the funny one, Rose is the smart one, Megan is the honest one about everything, Jase is the charming one and Dom is the one that no one messes with.

"So you didn't fuck my brother?"

"No she didn't!" Frank and Dom shouted at the same time. I held back my laugh and walked off towards my dorm. I noticed Dom get up and follow me, Dom's long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes were staring a hole in my back. I walked into my dorm and lay down on my bed.

"So did you fuck James?" Dom asked me. I let out a loud sigh.

"No it was a joke; his friends are really easy to prank." I said smiling. Dom raised her eyebrows at me smirking.

"So how was detention with my charming cousin?" She asked me flopping down on her bed opposite me.

"It was fine we talked that was it." I said smiling at the memory.

"That's it? No flirting or sex or oral or anything remotely sexual." She asked.

"Maybe a little flirting but its James who doesn't he flirt with?" I asked.

"Lily. But then again she is his sister." She replied. I laughed at her and got changed for bed.

I tossed and turned again and again and again. I couldn't take it anymore I slipped out of bed careful not to wake the others. I walked to the door and turned back to face the girls, I could hear Dom's soft quiet snores and Megan's grinding of her teeth. I smiled at them and walked out the door.

A warning that it is December and its fucking cold, wearing shorts and a tank top was not my finest move. I walked by the library and someone pulled me into a cupboard and put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. When I looked up to see who it was it was James.

"What the –" I started but he cut me off.

"Filch." Was all he said and put his head next to the door, I leaned back against the self. We waited about five minutes before he took his head off the door.

"You cold?" He asked. I didn't notice I was standing there shivering, I nodded and he took off his hoodie giving it to me. I gratefully took it from him and put it on.

"My clothes suit you." He said smiling softly at me. I snorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you do, my hoodie is too big and it looks cute." He smirked.

"Well take your top off." I said stepping forward.

"And why would I do that?" He asked stepping forward and looking me up and down.

"Because I really want you to." I said looking up at him smiling softly. He bent down putting his mouth to my ear.

"Prove it to me." He whispered against my ear and I swear to Merlin I just fell for him so hard. I grabbed his head and pulled his mouth to mine. He started kissing me back. Hard. I groaned into his mouth and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth immediately and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, our tongues fought and he pushed me up against the shelf, I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands went straight to my arse.

"You have a very nice arse." He said through our kiss. I smirked against his lips and he pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't smirk I'm stating a very important fact." He said grinning at me.

"Important fact? Really?" I said.

"Yes it is. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go because I have very little self control and that self control is currently being used on you, I am this close to fucking you very hard against this shelf." He said. I put my mouth against his ear.

"Maybe I want you to fuck me very hard against this shelf." I whispered. I felt him get hard against my stomach. He put me back on the floor.

"I hate you. I am going to need a very cold shower now." He said walking out the door. I grinned at his back and followed him out the door.

I walked back to the common room and fell back into bed. Only when I woke up to find Megan, Rose and Dominique looking over me. Megan smiling a lot and Rose and Dom not looking so happy. It was only then I realised that I was still wearing James' hoodie. Oh crap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Just like to let you all know this is my first sex scene, I promise it will get better. I hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

The Lake

James P.O.V

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with the Fred and Jack talking about the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Fred and I are beaters while Jack is a keeper and Luke is a seeker. Luke came running in and sat next to Fred.

"Guess what just happened?" Luke said really giddy.

"Chick fight." Fred said straight away not looking up from his breakfast. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes but guess who is having a chick fight."

"Some hot seventh years and you got a boner." Jack said laughing.

"Rose, Dominique and Cally." He said looking right at me. Actually all three of them looked at me.

"Why you looking at me?" I asked.

"Well everyone knows you and Cally have like a thing. So you shag Cally, her best friend who happens to be your brother finds out yells at her, Dom and Rose find out and boom chick fight." Luke said acting all smartly.

"One Cally and I have not got a thing and two their probably fighting over shoes or something three we would all know if Al thinks I'm shagging Cally because I would be dead." I said.

"He's got a point; he would be dead if Albus thought he was shagging Cally." Fred added.

"Why is it since our detention all we talk about is me shagging Cally?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and that's when all hell broke loose. Dominique quite literally came raging over to the Gryffindor table, she sat down in between Fred and Luke right opposite me.

"How could you fuck her?!" She whisper shouted if that made sense.

"I didn't I just saved her arse from filch and she was in shorts and a tank top she was shivering I gave her my hoodie, is that a crime, I was being nice." I said leaving out the fact that I made out with her.

"Really James everyone knows you two have a thing, so why would she come back in your hoodie if it meant nothing. James you are never nice to anyone if it doesn't help you out in some way. I like Cally she is sweet but you would ruin her. Stay away from her okay." She said acting like she cared but I could see in her eyes that she didn't like the fact that I could have shagged Cally.

"I'm sure Cally could look after herself." I said getting up off the table and walking out the great hall. Now I would usually go to the quidditch pitch if I was pissed off but today I decided to go to the lake. It was a nice day and I thought a nice walk and sitting by the lake would clear my head. I walked to the late to find a small brunette sitting by the lake; I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hi." She sounded like she had been crying. I'm not good with crying girls so I put my arm around her waist and she shuffled into me and put her head on my shoulder.

"What did they do?" I asked her.

"Just argued they think I like you and their not so happy about it, well just Albus, Rose and Dom."

"Do you want me to beat them up? Especially Albus." I felt her laugh against my neck. "So is that a yes."

"No it's a no." She laughed.

"Aww so I can't beat the crap out of Al."

"No." I sighed and got up and held out my hand to her.

"What?" She asked very sceptically. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up when she was standing I put her over my shoulder and walked to the dock. I threw her in and she screamed.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Cally screamed at me.

"Cally Marie Finnigan." I said mocking her, she glared at me.

"DON'T USE MY MIDDLE NAME! AND GET ME OUTTA HERE IT'S COLD!" I put out my hand to help her out she grabbed it and pulled me in. How did I not see that one coming? I looked at Cally who was laughing her head off; I did the only rational thing to do. Splash her. Once I splashed her she splashed me back. Soon we were having a splashing fight. She swam over to me and smiled.

"Thanks I think I needed that."

"Anytime and if you think you need more loving just owl me."

"I think loving me or being nice at least got us into this mess in the first place." She pointed out.

"Well I think I was being nice, I could be nice again right now if you wanted me to." I said huskily swimming nearer to her.

"I want you too." She said quietly, coming so close to me that our noses were touching. I grabbed her face and pulled her mouth to mine. It was softer than before and sweet not like I was trying to shag more of an, I want to make love to you kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my hands to her waist. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, I looked down at her and she was smiling.

"We should go before someone finds us or sees us." I said.

"Yeah or we could go somewhere just us." She said putting her head on my chest. I swear I got so hard and I practically pulled her back to the castle.

Cally P.O.V

James literally dragged me back to the castle and I didn't protest. I knew James and I had always flirted but James flirted with everyone, but Lily. James just wanted a shag I knew that and to be honest I wasn't complaining its James fricking Potter. I knew James cared about me and I cared about him. So we could I guess call each other friends with benefits.

Once we got to the room of requirement, James pulled me and as soon as I got through the door I was pinned up against the door. I groaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist and just like before his hands were on my arse. I moved my hands to his soft curly hair and I pulled it softly and he moaned into my mouth.

"Do that again." He mumbled into my mouth and I did. Who knew James had a thing for hair pulling. He carried me over to the bed a put me down gently, he pulled the hems of my shirt and I raised my arms above my head, we pulled away from our heated kiss for a few seconds so he could pull my shirt over my head. He threw it somewhere across the room. He pulled away from my mouth and started placing kisses down my neck and it felt so good. I started undoing his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. His six pack was rock hard and I couldn't help but trace the outline of it and he bit and licked my neck and chest. He reached behind my back and undid my bra; I shook it off and threw it across the room.

"Merlin you're so hot." He groaned and I couldn't help but smirk but that smirk soon turned into a moan when he grabbed my nipple with his teeth and started sucking on it. I arched my back into his mouth.

"Oh James." I groaned. He went back to sucking my neck and started pinching my nipples. His hands wondered down my stomach and stopped at the hem of my trousers, he looked me in the eyes asking permission and I nodded. He undid the button and slid my trousers down my legs and I kicked them off. I undid the button of his jeans and slid them down his legs. James kicked them off the end of the bed and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss and we pulled each other's underwear down at the exact same time and James thrusted into me. Both are groans filled the room and he pulled out and thrusted back in harder.

"Jaaammmeess." I moaned as he thrusted in and out of me faster and harder each time. He grabbed my hips and thrusted harder and faster each time. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could get a better angle and he found my g-spot.

"Fuck yes!" I screamed and I felt him smirk against my shoulder.

"Found it." He said smirking.

"Shut up and fuck me you dick." And after no protest he slammed back into me and both are moans were back filling the room. He kept grunting in my ear as he thrusted into me harder and faster each time and Merlin it was amazing. He kept abusing my g-spot and all I could do was moan. I was a moaning mess.

"James I'm gonna come." He groaned into my ear.

"Cupcake come for me." I did as he told me to. I came all over his cock and straight after he came in me. He rolled off me and both of us lay there breathing heavy.

"That was great." He said breathing heavily.

"Yeah."

"We can do this anytime you want." He said rolling over to face me. I rolled over so I was facing him.

"And anytime you want too." I said softly. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy. Review please :D**

* * *

Confrontations 

James P.O.V

I JUST NAILED CALLY FUCKING FINNIGAN AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING. And she said we could do it again. Well if I needed to or she needed to but come on she's friends with my douche bag of a brother she's definitely going to need it again. I had a shower after Cally and I left the room of requirement and walked back to the Gryffindor common room I was in a mood that no one could ruin and I spoke to soon.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Dominique yelled as soon as she came into view, I internally groaned this was not going to be fun.

"Yes my darling baby cousin." I faked sweetly.

"You don't fucking call me darling! Where the hell have you been?" She asked furiously.

"I was with Cally; funny how she needed a friend and I was the only person willing to be nice to her. Dommie instead of worrying about who I'm fucking worry about your friends I'm not fucking Cally (Well not anymore at least) I like her, she's funny in a psychotic kind of way and hell, I offered to beat the crap out of you lot and she said no. Even when you're pushing her down she still gives a crap about you. I will never understand because the way you lot screw her around I would have hexed your arses off by now." I said taking a deep breath after I finished my wonderful speech. Dom just stood there with her mouth open staring at me in awe.

"Dom, you should shut your mouth that's how you catch flies." I said trying to joke.

"Yo-o-ou like he-er." She stuttered. Honestly I say that wonderful speech and she gets I like Cally. Which I don't she's my little brothers best friend.

"Dominique Weasley I do not repeat do not like Cally."

"Why?" She asked gaining her pissed of look back.

"Why, what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Why don't you like her? She's attractive, smart and fun and let's face it half the school population would want to fuck her. So why wouldn't you want to fuck her. Or the very least admit you have feelings for her."

"She's Cally Finnigan. One eighth of the Slytherin pack. My brother's best friend, two of my cousin's best friend. I can't it's against the rules."

"Your dad married your mum. Ginny and Ron are siblings. Ron and Harry are best friends. So why can't you just admit you like her. She's crazy about you."

"She's said that?" I asked.

"No, but it got your attention. You do like her or you just care what she thinks I'm going for the latter but I could be wrong." She said walking away leaving me standing there in awe. Dom got to the end of the corridor before turning back.

"Oi Potter if you two do end up fucking and falling in love, screw her over and I'll make sure Albie kills you." She said smiling before turning back around and walking away. I have a feeling my life is about to get a whole lot more dramatic.

Cally P.O.V

After I left James, I walked back to the common room. I walked to my dorm to find Dominique sitting on my bed smiling her head off.

"Look I can't be asked to argue with." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry, I neglected your needs but I worry, you're my best friend and I don't want some douche bag Potter James or Albie to fuck you over. I'm really sorry." Dom said sincerely. I pulled her up and hugged her.

"You think I could be fucked over by the Potter's. Dream on." Both of us burst out laughing. Dom threw her arm around my neck and we walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"I hear there is a party in the Gryffindor common room and I for one need a good party after this week. Well more like day but oh well." She rambled on.

"So how do you suppose we get in?" I asked her as we walked down the corridor.

"James kind of owes me." She said as if she was looking for the right words.

"Why?" I asked.

"Um no reason. He just does." She said all too fast for my liking.

"Ok." I said not entirely convinced. She pulled us down the corridor which led to the Gryffindor common room. Dom knocked on the door and Fred answered.

"Dommie what are you doing here and why do you have Cally, I thought you two were arguing." He said.

"Shut up Fred and get out of the way or get James because he owes me one." She said doing her best pissed of Dom face and voice, Fred rolled his eyes and put his head behind the door, about three seconds later James appeared.

"What do I owe you Dom?" He asked.

"Our little conversation early or I could just tell everyone." She said very happily.

"Come on in." His eyes widening.

"Thank you." She said pushing past her cousins and I followed smiling at James and Fred. I looked around for Dom and found her flirting with Jack.

"I have a bad feeling them two are going to hook up tonight." A very familiar voice.

"Well James, It's Jack and Dom, I've been waiting for that to happen since first year."

"First year? Seriously, I've been waiting for this since he was five and she was four."

"That's a long wait."

"Tell me about it, so how are you since I last saw you." He asked me breathing on my neck.

"Good, so you gonna tell me what you and Dom were talking about?" I asked him

"Nah, I'm going to take that conversation to the grave." He chuckled.

"Good to know. I'll only have to kill you to find out. Was it about me?"

"Oh look, Dom and Jack are going upstairs. I hope he puts the tie on the door." He mumbled.

"Tie on the door?" I asked so confused.

"Yeah when any of us are shagging someone we put a tie on the door telling each other that we are a bit busy."

"A bit busy?"

"A bit." I laughed at him and turned to face him he was doing that cocky grin of his.

"I think I might take you there one day."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in ages, I've had so much on my plate lately. I'm double triple sorry. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review :D**

* * *

Albus

JAMES P.O.V

Why the hell did I say that to her, such a douche move.

"Really and what are you gonna say when I walk out the door?" She asked very seriously, which shocked me. Like I said before douche move.

"Teaching young Cally Finnigan the ways of lust." I said winking at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A very loud angry voice shouted from behind me. I turned around to find my douche bag of a brother standing in.

"Who in the name of Dumbledore let you in?" I moaned.

"Fred he owes me one."

"What is with your family and owing each other?" Cally interrupted.

"Tell you later cupcake." I said only realizing I called her cupcake after I said it and Al's eyes widened.

"You called her cupcake. Why did you call her cupcake?" Albus said pointing back and forth from Cally and I.

"It's rude to point Albus and I'm allowed to talk to anyone I want and they are allowed to call me whatever they want. You're not my father." Cally said angrily. Al went to open his mouth but Cally pushed past him and walked out the portrait door. Albus went to follow her but I stopped him.

"Little brother, leave it to me." I said walking out the door. I had to run to catch up with Cally who was sobbing her eyes out, gosh his girl was emotional.

"Cally! Cally! Wait up. Please." She stopped and turned slowly to face me. "Hey, it's okay." I said pulling her into a hug.

"It's not okay, they don't trust me around you anyone but you. And I don't know why, they all sleep around while each other's siblings but it's different with you and me. I just don't understand it." She buried her head into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"They trust you, they don't trust me. They don't want you to get hurt, and I am almost always hurt the girls I go out with." I said softly.

"But we aren't going out, James we shagged."

"I know, but they would still kill me if they found out. I mean Al doesn't even like it when I ask about you. I've known you your entire life and he still doesn't trust me with any girl. You know that. They just want you to be safe and not hurt." She let go and grabbed my hand.

"I don't need protecting James, I never have." She whispered pulling me down the corridor. I watched her drag me down the corridor and I started to realize that Cally was the only one of her friends that didn't lash out when they flirted with her siblings. We reached her common room, she pulled me in.

"Why are we in the Slytherin common room?" I asked looking at the room it was creepy looking.

"Because everyone is in the Gryffindor party and if not the room of requirement, or the bell tower. Saturday nights are never spent in the common room. Ever." I was about to say something cocky and then she killed me by kissing me. I pulled away.

"I think you want your way with me."

"Well you had your way with me earlier." She said biting her lip. I pulled her into a deep kiss and her hands went straight to my hair and she pulled it making me groan into her mouth just like before. I grabbed her hips pulling her closer to me and she moaned into my mouth. She pushed off my jacket as I pulled her top off over her head. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off throwing over my shoulder, I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I moved my mouth of her lips and down her neck, kissing, sucking and biting down her neck.

"James." She gasped and that pushed me to the edge and unclasped her bra and she pulled it off chucking it behind her. She pulled my mouth back to hers and I walked backwards carrying her, we fell onto one of the green sofas and she straddled me with her tits in my face. She kissed down my chest and stomach until she got to my trousers and she unzipped them, pushed them down my legs and I just lay there enjoying it all. She pushed down my boxers and she began to stroke my hardening cock and licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly wrapped her lips around the head of my cock and I groaned at the contact, she slowly took me in her mouth and grabbed my balls, each time she got further and further up until she was taking all of me in her throat.

"Merlin, Cally." I groaned. I couldn't hold it any longer and cummed in her mouth and she swallowed all of it. She sat back up and smiled at me.

"That was so hot." I said grasping.

"Why thank you, I do try to look hot." Cally said wiping the bottom of her lip with the back of her hand. Without another word I flipped us over so I was on top and her on the bottom. I sucked on her pulse point and my hands travelled the button on her jeans, undone the button of her jeans and pulled down her pants with the jeans. I looked her up and down taking in every inch of Cally's body.

"James just fuck me already." Cally shouted agitated. I slammed into her and both of us groaned loudly. I gripped her hips tightly and thrusted into her slowly but deeply and she was begging for more.

"Harder... faster." She cried. Now I'm not one to say no to a girl so I pounded into her harder and faster. My balls were smacking against her clit. Cally pulled my face up to hers and we started kissing hard.

"OH MY GOD!" Both of us jumped and pulled apart. I looked up and saw Rose standing there. I pulled out of Cally and she looked to see who it was. I pulled my boxers on threw Cally her underwear and shirt. Cally put on her clothes and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Rosie, you cannot tell anyone about this." I said pulling my jeans on.

"Not tell anyone? James what the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose screamed at me.

"I don't know okay. I don't like Cally she was just a fuck or a few and I never cared about her feelings I just wanted a fuck okay. Cally means nothing to me, so please don't tell anyone I don't want Alice to find out." I said completely aware that Cally was standing only a few feet away. I didn't even look at Cally, because I saw the look on Rose's face and I knew Cally's had to be worse.

"You like Alice flippin' Longbottom, so what Cally is just a fuck to get all your fucking hormones out. You're such a dick James. Get the fuck out of here. And I'll decide if I tell anyone or not." Rose said her voice full of venom. I walked out the Slytherin Common room to the sounds of Cally's sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Christmas

ROSE P.O.V

I looked at Cally, who was bawling her eyes out. I walked over to her jeans, picked them up and threw them to her. I was mad and sorry for her all at once. I watched as she pulled her jeans on and was still crying. I walked over to her.

"Cally." I said softly.

"You can't tell anyone." She said between sobs.

"Cally, I won't I promise, but please tell me, you don't actually like him." I said started to realize why she was crying so much.

"I thought he cared, we've known each other my whole life, I thought he cared." I went to hug her, but she pushed past me walking to our dorm. I picked up a pillow and threw it across the room out pure rage for my twat of a cousin. Just my luck Scorpius, Frank, Jason and Albus walk through the fucking door and I screamed.

"Scorp mate, what have you done to Rosie?" Jason joked.

"SHUT UP JASON!" I screamed at him.

"Rosie are you okay?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to go bed. Tell Dom and Megs when they get back that I'm going to need chocolate and ice cream lots of it." I said weirdly walking backwards into the door that lead to the dorms.

All I heard was from Jason was, "Scorp, you got yourself a crazy one."

The next morning after not telling anyone why the hell Cally was asleep so early. The eight of us were sitting in a carriage on the train; Cally was sitting in the corner asleep, I was sitting next to her, Scorp next to me playing with my hair as I had my head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around me, Frank next to him talking to Megan who sat opposite him, Dom next to her trying to figure out what was up with Cally, Jason was next to Dom asking her about Jack and Albus sat next to him not taking his eyes of Cally.

"Stop staring at her Albie." I hissed at him.

"Well you're the only one who knows what's wrong with her and you won't tell us."

"Just drop it, she'll tell you if she wants to. Hell I've not even suppose to know."

"Come on Rosie; tell us, we're itching to know." Megan said.

"I can't I promised I wouldn't. If I did it would kill her."

"I bet she's preggers." Jason said.

"I hope not." I said sending daggers towards him.

"Oh look the train stopped, someone better wake Cally up." Scorpius interrupted. Frank rolled his eyes and woke Cally up. We got off the train and said our goodbyes and Cally left rather quickly for my liking, not that I could blame her. What an idiot she is, thinking James actually cared about her. But I guess he is the charmer with his wingmen. Why am I thinking about this? He's a dick.

JAMES P.O.V

That was probably the worst thing to do in life. I hate to admit but spending that time with Cally made me realize how fun she actually was and not my little brother's best friend. I had started to fall for Cally and I think she started to. I just wanted her to be happy with her friends and I knew Albus, Dom and Rose would be the most cruel about us. I had to lie. In order to keep her happy. The next week I spent at home moping, about Cally, wondering how I was going to get over her.

Now it was Christmas and we are spending that at the burrow. The thing I love most about Christmas dinner is all the secrets of the year that has been are spilled, I have a horrible feeling Rose might say something. Last year we found out that Fred set Roxanne's bedroom of fire, by accident, and blamed Uncle George. Molly and Teddy shagged before Victoire and Teddy started dating. Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy had a fight over Yorkshire puddings. My family goes from insane to plain right retarded in two seconds.

We flooed over to the burrow and was greeted by the Weasley's as usual. Rose however didn't say one word to me, not that I can blame her. We sat down for dinner and Rose was seated next to me and all through the night I knew she would glare at me. She finally stopped when dad asked about Megan, Scorpius, Frank, Jason and Cally.

"Well Megan is still insanely creepy, Scorpius and Rose still in love, Frank well he's being Frank, Jason won't stop asking about Dom and Jack and Cally is depressed as hell and only Rose knows what's wrong, but she won't tell us why." Albus filled the family in.

And Rose's reply was, "Why don't you ask James? I'm sure he'll be happy to answer. Right James?" And suddenly every one's eyes were on me. Now I don't like lying to my family but I had to today.

"Don't know what you're talking about Rosie, haven't seen Cally in ages." I lied.

"That's a lie; all we talk about is you and Cally lately." Fred said with mouth full of turkey.

"Yeah last time I heard you two were getting very close." Roxanne said.

"Just friends." I said. Rose mumbled something that no one heard.

"Excuse me Rose say that again louder." Aunt Angelina said.

"Friends who shag." She said looking right at me. And all hell broke loose.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! How could you take advantage of her?" That came from mum.

"YOU FUCKING WANKER!" That came from Dom. Al punched me, I punched him back and boom! Fight. Don't you just love Christmas?

ROSE P.O.V

After James and Albus' fight got broken up, I walked up to my room and found an awfully scared Cally sitting on my bed.

"Cally how the hell did you get up here?" I asked her.

"I'm late, Rose, really late." Oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is a really short chapter. I've got major writers block and I'm still sobbing over the walking dead finale. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Cally and Rose

ROSE P.O.V

Shit was the first thing that came to mind as soon as Cally said that. The second was James is going to die. Third was how was Cally going to get out of this one and my final thought was Cally.

"How late?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Three weeks." She said.

"Cally, have you done a test or something?"

"No, Rose I can't do it by myself. I'm scared." Cally sobbed. I pulled my friend into a hug.

"Go to my place I'll meet your there ten." I said, she nodded and I walked out the door. I walked down the stairs, I could hear Aunt Ginny shouting at James and Albus for fighting and Uncle Harry sitting there trying to figure out what to say to his son. I grabbed mum's arm and pulled her aside.

"Mum, I'm going home, I'll come back in a couple of days after everything has cooled down."

"Okay Rose, owl if you need anything. We need to talk about this later, understand?" Mum said with disappointment in her voice. I flooed myself home and Cally was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees. I walked over to the kitchen and stuck the kettle on. I made Cally and myself a cup of tea. I walked back to Cally and handed her a mug.

"I can go get a test now or we can wait until tomorrow." I told her. I laughed at her.

"And you think I have?" I asked her.

"No, but I bet you and Scorp are safe and then there's me and I fuck it all up." Cally chokes out.

"I'll go get one now. Sit tight." I put my mug on the table, grabbed a jacket and walked out the front door. What if she is pregnant, how will James react, not well. Aunt Ginny and Al would kill him. She won't though, it's Cally, she'll be fine. I walked into the shop picked up a pregnancy test and paid for it. The look the women gave me. Um love it's for my mate. I literally ran back to the house and once I was through the door, I chucked the box at her.

"Go pee on the stick." I said, Cally got up and walked to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came back and handed me the test.

"I want you to tell me." I nodded.

CALLY P.O.V

"How long to we have to wait?" I asked Rose. I felt sick, nervous and scared all rolled into one. Why did we never use any protection?

"Fifteen minutes." Waiting for the result was nerve racking, I felt like I was going to be sick, I'm fifteen I can't be a mum not for at least another ten years. Rose kept trying to make small talk but I just shot her down every time. Fifteen minutes had been and Rose looked at the test and didn't say anything. I grabbed it out of her hands and looked at it. No, no, no, no, no, no, oh my god. It has to be wrong I can't be pregnant. Rose looked at my stomach and I burst into tears. Rose wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her arms for over an hour. I finally let sleep take over me.

I woke up earlier than Rose, I grabbed her home phone and walked out the door. I called the local clinic.

"Hello Rayesbe health clinic, how may help?"

"Hi, I um I want to book an abortion." I said shakily down the phone.

"Oh yes, we have an appointment open at eleven am."

"Um okay."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Okay and your name?"

"Cally Finnigan."

"Okay Cally, thank you." I hung up and walked back into Rose's house. Rose was still asleep on the sofa; I put my shoes on and grabbed my coat, walking out the door. It was ten I had an hour to get the clinic which was forty minutes away walking. I walked to the clinic not thinking about anything just acting like James never happened. I got to the clinic and sat down on one of the chairs playing with the edge of my jumper. I looked up as the door opened and standing there was a red head. She looked pissed and came and sat next to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"Doing what I need to do?" I hissed back.

"You haven't thought this through." She said shaking her head.

"I have, he doesn't care and I don't want a baby." I said looking away from her.

"Did you even ask him?"

"No and I'm not planning to, you can tell him but then you're dead to me."

"Cally Finnigan." I looked at Rose one last time before I walked into the room.

I came out of the room feeling light headed but when I walked out Rose was sitting there. She hooked her arm with mine. We walked to a cafe and ordered some lunch.

"I won't tell him, but you need to, not yet but you need to, he has a right. I won't push you but please tell him."

"Okay, thanks Rose, for everything." I said biting into my sandwich.

"I'm always here for you." She said doing the same.

"I know, I'll always be here for you too." I said smiling. After lunch Rose went back to her family and I went home.

I got home and crawled into bed, just to cry my eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been mega busy. I'm so sorry. Here you go. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Confrontations and Heartbreak

JAMES P.O.V

So in the space of a day I have divided my family up. One third hates me dad, mum, Al etc. Another third thinks I should suck it up and admit I like her which I was currently confused about and the final third thinks I can do what I like. Rose came back later and pretty much avoided me, I hope she felt guilty. She probably didn't. I was currently sitting the room, which I shared with Fred, Louis, Albus and Hugo. The door opened and Rose came in. She sat on the bed and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said lifting her head to look at me.

"Yeah, so am I."

"James, I think she loves you. Not intentionally but she does. She was so hurt after you left. It killed her." Rose said her voice breaking. The think with their group of friends is they became a family and they would do anything for each other. Scorpius the wise father and Rose the smart mother, Albus the protective older brother, Jason the quiet brother, Frank the caring brother, Megan the rebel daughter, Dominique the pretty one and Cally the sister everyone forgets. Sure Cally is pretty and funny and cool and cute and hot and funny and nice and kind and caring and lovely and sweet and sexy and I'm losing track of what's important.

"She doesn't love me." I said hopelessly, why was I saying it hopelessly I don't want her to love me because then I would have to actually decide whether I like her or not.

"She does, you two talk should talk. I think you both need to." Rose hinting something, what does she know?

"What's happened with Cally?" I asked concerned.

"I can't tell you I promised her I wouldn't, if I didn't promise I would tell you." She said getting up and walking to the door. I sprinted in front of her and put my hand on the door handle so she couldn't leave.

"Rose you told everyone about us I think you owe me." I said through my teeth.

"I can't. She'll kill me. You'll kill her. I know you will. If don't you're just going to hurt her even more. I should have stopped her. Oh Merlin. What have we done?" She was rambling. Now I knew something really bad had happened.

"ROSE!" I shouted.

"Shehadanabortion." She said way to fast.

"What?"

"She. Had. An. Abortion." Rose said not looking at me.

Cally aborted her baby. Now I understand why Rose didn't want to tell me. Cally aborted _our _baby. That felt wrong to even think. _Our_. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, Rose slid down too sitting next to me.

"She loves you. I don't even think she realises it. But she does." Rose said softly.

"She doesn't love me obviously, she would have told me, she _should _have told me. I have a right. It is mine too. Sorry _was_ mine too." I said bitterly.

"She thinks you don't care about her. She thinks that you like Alice. Who would want a kid at fifteen when they know the guy they love, likes another girl? I'm sorry James but she's fifteen and your sixteen, neither of you are old enough to handle this and James she hates herself. She won't tell you, I know she won't but I hope you two talk when we go back to school." Rose said getting up, I got up and allowed her to leave. I shut the door and collapsed on my bed. Rose right. When is Rose ever wrong? I had to talk Cally, even if she didn't, we had to. I was thinking about what I should say to Cally when a short red headed girl came and sat on my bed.

"You like her?" Lily accused.

"Who?" I said not wanting this conversation again.

"Cally, and I think you and her are stupid, but both of you must like each other."

"Lils as much as I love you, I really don't to have this conversation again." I said kicking her off my bed and with a bang she landed on the floor.

"Just admit it."

"I don't want to then I'll actually have to think about whether or not I do."

"How do you feel now when I say her name? Cally." Lily said looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hurt, angry, sad and this horrid attraction to her." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Tell her and then you'll what to do?"

"When did my sister become such master of love? Actually don't want to know." I said looking at her. She smiled and stood up off the wooden floor; she kissed me on the cheek and then walked out the door shutting it softly behind her.

Perhaps everyone was right? Perhaps I do like Cally, she should have told me though. I just want everything to go back to the way it was. This was going to be a long holiday.

CALLY P.O.V

I felt sick. I hated myself. Why didn't I think this through? I want my mum. She'd know what to do. I'm a disgrace. Everything has gone wrong. I love him. He likes Alice. Who wouldn't like Alice? Tall, long legs, tanned, long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, slim and then me. Short, messy brown hair, brown eyes, pale. I'm a disaster. A walking talking human disaster. I want my mum. Dad keeps asking if I'm okay, I nod and act like everything's fine, like I'm still his little girl that wants to be a princess. Not the girl who slept with her best friend's older brother, who gets pregnant at fifteen and has an abortion. But I am. Dad used to say I was just like mum well, I'm not. Mum was Lavender Finnigan nee Brown. She was the girl who survived the werewolf attack. The girl who married Seamus Finnigan after the war. She was a hero and I am failure. What would she say now if she was here? I remember Stacey telling me mum died at school. I cried for days and Albus wouldn't leave me alone and how do I repay him? Horribly. I need a distraction and school I think might be the only thing I need.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello there, here is another installment of How It Started. I really hope you enjoy it. :D I promise you more drama will unfold. Pinky Promise. :D**

* * *

Arguing and late nights... Again

JAMES P.O.V

So it's been a week since we got back to school and yet I still don't know what to say yet to Cally. All I know is someone told Alice I like her and she won't stop flirting with me. I mean I like Alice but as a friend not someone I would ever go that far with and I don't think she realises that. But I can't judge I am the biggest douche, moron, coward, sexy person ever. Fred was the one that kept shooting Alice down when she flirted with me. I just was an emotional mess. I sound like a girl. Ergh.

Fred, Stacey and I were walking to potions. We were the only three who told potions now. Stacey was Cally's older sister, she had no clue about the whole Cally thing or aware that her sister _was_ pregnant. Jen and Stacey are the Finnigan twins. While Cally has curly brown hair and brown eyes, Jen and Stacey have the straightest dirty blonde ever and blue eyes. Stacey may have been sorted into Hufflepuff but she had the heart of a lion.

We reached the potions classroom; Fred made a beeline for Sadie Botswells, a very sexy Ravenclaw girl, who happened to have no partner. Stacey sat down and I sat next to her. Zed Zambini and Andrew Goyle came in rather loudly and parked themselves in front of us. Zed turned around and winked at Stacey. I looked at Fred and he was now completely paying attention.

"What you winking at Zambini?" Stacey said not very amused.

"A very sexy chick." Goyle laughed and high fived Zambini.

"Oh please tell me that's not a pick up line." Stacey sighed. Zambini was about to reply but Slughorn walked through the door. He started rambling on about some stuff I should be listening to but I couldn't my mind was all over the place. Cally, Alice, Stacey, Jen, my whole family. It was exhausting; I figured I should probably talk to Cally first before I try and figure anything else out.

Later that night I made sure everyone was asleep and prayed Cally would be wondering around the corridors. I pulled out my father's map. Tapped it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map came to life and I searched the map for Cally. Bingo found her and as I predicted walking the corridors. I got up and walked out the door.

Once I found her, I pushed her into the nearest unlocked classroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shouted and as soon as she saw it was me, she started walking towards the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"We need to talk." I said.

"Rose told you then. I knew she would." Cally said choking back the tears.

"You should have told me." I said looking at her; tears were silently falling down her face. I hated it when she cried and I felt worse for making her cry.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you want a baby with me." She choked. I couldn't, neither of us were old enough, let alone mature enough. "Exactly, I only did what I knew was going to happen."

"And you weren't going to tell me." I said a bit pissed off.

"Why so you can go run to Alice and pray she'll still go out with you?" She said bitterly. Seriously why bring Alice into this?

"This isn't about Alice."

"Then what is this about? I didn't tell you I was pregnant or your family found out or what? I don't know James. Perhaps I didn't tell you because you hurt me. You knew I liked you, even if you didn't want to admit it, you knew I liked you and you still went and ruined it all. My friends hate me, you don't care and I can't even tell my sisters because I don't know what will happen." Cally said, crying her eyes out.

"HOW CAN YOU BLAME ME?!" I shouted at her. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted but she couldn't just stand there accusing me of ruining her life. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! WE COULD HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT! WE COULD HAVE MADE IT WORK!" Cally looked like I had just gone a punched her in the face.

"IT WOULD HAVE NEVER WORKED OUT JAMES! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GLAD ROSE CAUGHT US AND MADE ME REALISE WHAT A MISTAKE IT WAS!"She shouted back, storming out the classroom. I was now in a very bad mood.

The next morning as I was walking down to the great hall, I literally bumped into Alice.

"Sorry James." She said. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her tie hanging loose around her neck, her skirt just above her knee and her socks perfectly folded on her ankle.

"It's okay, want to walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said smiling. "Are you okay? You look awful no offence." I laughed.

"Fine just didn't get much sleep last night." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Aww poor you." She said. We reached the hall and I looked over at the Slytherin table. Al, Dom, Rosie, Jason, Scorp, Frank and Megan were all sitting at one end of the table and Cally at the other end. Zambini and Goyle were sitting either side of her and I don't know why I just did it before Alice walked off.

"Hey Alice, do you want to go Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I asked her, she got a big smile.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." She said walking away. Great. I walked to my table and sat next to Jack.

"What was going on over there with Alice?" Luke said grinning at me.

"We're going Hogsmeade together." I said shrugging.

"Er, no you aren't." Fred said looking up at me.

"Er, yes I am." I said back. I shot him a look that said _shut the fuck up mate._ And he did. I looked up at Cally one last time, to see Zambini following her out the hall. What a total douchebag.


	11. Chapter 11

**I finished a chapter early. YAY! I really hope you enjoy this one, I like it. Hehe. Please review it makes me happy and feel good about my writing. I really hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

The Finnigan sisters

CALLY P.O.V

Zambini and Goyle both came and sat next to me this morning. I don't know why. When I left, Zambini followed me out the hall. Zambini wasn't unattractive; he was tall with dark skin, his deep brown eyes and his douchebag ego. I was walking very fast down the corridor when an arm grabbed my wrist. I swear to Merlin if it was James again I'm going to hex his arse off. I turned around to see Zambini. _Great. _

"Well nice to see actually turned around and didn't drag me along the corridor." He said smiling down at me. Merlin I hate being short.

"Be grateful I didn't hex you." I said smiling back at him very sarcastically.

"Where you going Finnigan?" He asked looking down at me.

"Not quite sure yet." I said turning around and walking down the hall. I could hear him running down the hall.

"Hey Finnigan! I'm trying to talk to you." Zambini said catching up to me. I spun around on my heel and looked up at him.

"I'm well aware of that. May I ask why? You have never spoken to me before." I said to him.

"Well, you're very pretty, funny; smart and you have this energy a very bubbly but ballsy energy." He said doing a lopsided grin.

"_Ballsy energy._ And did you expect me to bow down to you after that?" I said not very impressed.

"No but it was worth a short. I'm going to the library, do you want to come?" He asked. What did I have to lose? I'm not very popular at the moment. What the heck.

"Sure, but no flirting." I said walking towards the library, he smiled at me and walked with me down the corridor. We chatted for a bit, but when we got it the library, I went to go get a book while Zambini went to us seats. While I was getting my book, I heard Fred and Luke in the next aisle.

"I can't believe he's going to Hogsmeade with Alice." Fred said angrily.

"Why do you like Alice?" Luke laughed.

"Shut up Luke. She is all wrong for him."

"Maybe I was wrong, do you have a thing for James then?" I could hear Fred hitting Luke hard. I was shocked, I don't know why I was shocked, this was James they were talking about. I grabbed my book and walked away. I found Zambini sitting there studying something. When he saw he looked at me with concern.

"You okay Finnigan?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"Yeah." I replied sitting down next to him.

"What you studying?" He asked

"The goblin rebellion. What about you?" I asked.

"Potions a pain in the arse if you ask me." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked over his shoulder and read his work.

"It's wormwood not infusion of wormwood." I corrected him. He corrected it and smiled at me.

"Thanks, Finnigan."

"You're welcome, Zambini." I said opening my book and started writing some stuff down.

"Hey Finnigan." Zambini said looking at me.

"Hey Zambini." I said looking at him. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fred nudging Luke to look at us.

"Do you want to um I don't know, go Hogsmeade with me?" He asked all nervously.

"Sure Zambini." I said. He took a big sigh of relief.

"Let's go." He said. He said rolling his parchment up and put it in his bag, I went to put the book away and I felt someone behind me.

"Cally please tell me you said no to that dickhead." Fred asked.

"I said yes to Zambini." I said pushing the book back into the shelf. I turned around and walked back to Zambini and he flung his arm around my shoulders and we walked out the library.

JAMES P.O.V

Jen and I were sitting in the courtyard, just talking with me still withholding information on the whole Cally thing. Out of nowhere Louis came running round the corner, he tripped over Jen and landed on my lap. I pushed my cousin off my lap and now he was sitting in between me and Jen. Louis looked up at Jen and was smiling like a maniac.

"What the hell Louis?" Jen asked Louis.

"Luke and Fred overheard Zambini asking Cally out and Cally said yes. Luke told Alice and Alice told Jack who told Stacey who done her nut and Luke, Fred, Alice and Jack are trying to convince her not to kill Zambini. Just thought you should know." He said grinning. Zambini and Cally, didn't expect that one. Jen rolled her eyes and stood up, she walked away muttering something about the damn Finnigan temper. I looked at Louis and he jumped up, following Jen. Merlin my friends are crazy.

By the time we found them, Zambini was holding his bleeding nose while Cally and Stacey were arguing. Jen stormed over to the two of them, she pulled Stacey back pushing back and Jack caught her before she fell over. Jen may be the kindest out of the three but she also had the Finnigan fire and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to see all three of them arguing. Stacey pushed Jen back.

"What the hell Jen?"

"She can date whoever she wants to date."

"She has a name." Cally put in.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at Cally. Cally stepped forward.

"Excuse me? What the hell have I done wrong, Stacey is the one who came out of nowhere and punched Zed in the face." Cally said, I could tell she was getting pissed.

"He's a douchebag and one of my baby sisters is fucking him." Stacey said.

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Jen shouted.

"DOES IT MATTER, SHE'S FUCKING ZAMBINI!" Stacey yelled back.

"I AM NOT FUCKING ZAMBINI!" Cally shouted.

"WELL YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Stacey yelled back.

"I'M ALLLOWED TO GO OUT WITH ANYBODY I LIKE!" Cally yelled. I could tell Jen was about to hex there arses off.

"Do you know what Stace she can go out with who she likes." Jen huffed.

"HA!" Cally yelled at Stacey. Stacey lunged for Cally but Jen pushed her back and once again Jack caught her before she fell on her arse.

"And you should know better than to trust a Zambini." Jen said looking at Cally.

"Why because he's in Slytherin?" Cally looked hurt and Jen realised what just happened.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jen said softly walking towards Cally. Cally walked towards Zambini.

"You did." Cally looked at Zambini with concern, that made me want to punch the dick in the face. "Come on, let's go get your nose sorted." Cally said gently. And together they walked down the corridor. Zambini looked back, still holding his bloody nose and winked at us. And that is the first time I have ever seen the Finnigan twins plot to ruin their younger sister's relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there! Here's the next installment of How it Started, hope you like it. Please, please, please, please, please,**** please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please,**** please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please,**** please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please,**** please, please, please, please, ****please, please, please, please review. Thank you :D**

* * *

Hogsmeade

JAMES P.O.V

I was walking with Alice to Hogsmeade and all I could think about was Cally. Cally was becoming that thing were all you could do is think about it. It was getting quite annoying now, she was with Zambini, the slimy git, and I was with Alice. Alice looked good her blonde hair curled perfectly, light blue skinny jeans, a red coat and brown boots.

"James, where should we go?" Alice asked sliding her hand into mine.

"I don't know anywhere you like." I smiled back.

"How about we just walk and talk." Alice said flashing a grin at me.

"Sure." I replied. We walked hand in hand past the shops, Alice criticising other girl's clothes and then she stopped. I looked up to what she was looking at. Cally and the slime ball making out on a bench.

"Shame really, he had potential. Good looking and he settled for the baby Finnigan, what a shame." Alice said sadly, then she realised she said it out loud. "Oh my Merlin, don't tell Jenny or Stacey I said that, they would kill me."

"I wouldn't tell them." I said shocked, I'll just tell Louis and he'll tell them or someone else.

"She's baby cute not hot." Alice carried on; oh you haven't seen her get frisky then. Alice could tell I was not paying attention. So she kissed me. I kissed her back but it wasn't the same as Cally. Why am I doing this to myself? Something hit Alice in the back of the head. She turned around to yell and saw Fred and Dominique standing there smiling. Uh oh they must be up to something if they are together.

"Your family is so annoying no offence." Alice said brushing the snow out of her hair. I could kiss them right now.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said walking towards my cousins. "What are you doing?" I asked when I got to them.

"Having a snowball fight James, Dom is a crap thrower." Fred smiled.

"Yeah and I was born yesterday." I moaned.

"Fine, ditch the powder puff and we will stop." Dom laughed.

"Don't call her a powder puff." I snapped.

"She is I mean look at her." Dom said laughing. All three of us turned to face her and she was reapplying lipstick, she noticed us looking at her and she waved. Dom flashed a grin a waved back.

"I gotta go. Catch you later Freddie." Dom said leaving us.

"So man what are you two doing?" I asked Fred. Fred smiled at me, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. Dick. I walked back over to Alice.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked slipping her hand back into mine.

"Um, family stuff. Don't worry." I said. We carried on walking around Hogsmeade and then we literally walked into Cally and Zambini.

"Watch it Potter." Zambini hissed at me. Alice coughed just to indicate she was there.

"Hey Cally, sweetie how are you?" Alice asked sweetly. Cally looked like Alice was crazy.

"When do I ever talk to you?" Cally asked bluntly. I had to bite back my laugh but Cally noticed and smiled.

"All the time honey, you don't have to act tough in front of your boyfriend." Alice said grinning sliding her arm around Cally's and pulling her down the road. Great now I'm stuck with Zambini.

"What is wrong with your girlfriend Potter?" Zambini asked staring at the girls.

"One she is not my girlfriend, two I have no idea and three you two are going out?" I asked him. He smiled. Dick.

"No so you can tell Stacey she can still have a piece of me if she likes." He said smirking. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Will do." I said. Things when from bad to worse.

"HEY!" My little brother shouted walking to towards me in a very angry fashion.

"Yes little one." I said calmly and what did I get a punch in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK AL!" I yelled at him. Zambini was laughing, Alice came running back and Cally was grabbing Al's arm pulling him away.

"See ya Potter." Zambini laughed.

"Oh my Merlin. Oh my Merlin." Alice panicked. I was clutching my nose, with blood all over my hand; it was running down my face and into my mouth.

"Well this is great first date." I said grinning at Alice. She let a breath of relief and laughed.

CALLY P.O.V

I pulled Al into the common room, he was fuming and he walked off back out of it, I couldn't be bothered to follow him.

"What happened?" Frank asked looking at me. I sighed and sat in between him and Jason.

"He came out of now where and punched James in the face." I said. The others laughed.

"One gallon each please." Scorpius asked the rest of them. I was so confused.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I told them what happened." Rose said looking down at her shoes. I sat there gobsmacked. She. Told. Them. First. James. Now. Them. I sighed and smiled.

"At least I don't have to tell them now." I laughed. She looked up shocked.

"You're not mad?" She asked timidly.

"Nope." I said getting up and walking out the portrait hole. I walked to the astronomy tower where I knew Albus would be. He was sitting on the steps looking at the sunset. I went and sat next to him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Why? You can fuck who you like." He mumbled.

"Not about that about Carella, Zed said she got a boyfriend and it wasn't you. You're pissed and had a reason to punch James to get your anger out." I said. I knew him to well. He laughed.

"You know me to well, Finnigan." He said smiling at me.

"I know." I said putting my head on his shoulder he put his head on top of my head after he planted a little kiss on the top of my head. I got my best friend back. Yay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies. Here's the next chapter it's sort of a filler chapter for the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. And thank you for the reviews for the last couple chapters. :D **

* * *

Balls and Dresses

JAMES P.O.V

So Albus broke my nose, after a trip to the hospital wing with Alice and a quick flick of the wand it was fixed. I walked Alice to her common room and I got a kiss on the cheek, then I walked back to my common room. I walked into my dorm and threw my coat and shoes off; I jumped onto my bed and had a nap.

I woke up when someone pushed me off the bed. Fred and Al were standing there smiling at me. Dicks. "What." I moaned pulling the pillow over my head.

"Get your lazy arse out of bed James." Albus said pulling my pillow away. I moaned at the loss. I flashed Albus the finger and rolled over away from them.

"James Sirius Potter move." Fred commanded. I reluctantly got out of bed and pulled my shoes on. I turned to Fred and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Main hall now." Fred said pushing me out the door.

"Albus what are you doing here?" I asked my brother. He smirked. Dick.

"You know the usual, flirting, blackmailing, conning, pranking, drawing on your face."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I yelled, they both laughed.

"Joke." Albus laughed.

"Better be." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Asked Fred.

"You woke me up, this dickwad broke my nose and Alice keeps kissing me." I moaned, both of them tensed. Hmm. Suspicious.

"Al, stop abusing your brother. He's fragile." Fred smiled. They both burst out laughing. I growled and walked down the stairs faster, both of them still laughing following me. Ergh. Just as I turned I walked straight into Cally, Dom and Megan. Double ergh. Dom and Megan both grinned whilst Cally looked like she was going to ripe someone's head off.

"What's up with you?" Albus asked Cally.

"Zed fucking Zambini or should I say Stacey fucking Zambini. Ergh. My sister is a bitch." Cally complained.

"Just to point out you never actually liked Zambini." Megan pointed out.

"Shut up." Cally demanded. At least I'm not the only one pissed off here. Cally stormed off towards the Slytherin table and sat next to Frank, poor bugger. Dom, Megan and Al followed in suit. Fred and I walked to the Gryffindor table. We sat opposite Luke and Jack who were arguing over something soon Fred joined in taking Jack's side and I zoned out. The headmistress stood up, she started saying some speech about something I don't really care about. Blah, blah, blah. Fred nudged me and I started listening.

"After the encouragement from several students we have decided to hold a ball for fifth year and upwards. It has been discussed with the staff and has also agreed that the ball should be an annual event. Therefore the winter ball shall be an annual event. Also as way to get interhouse relationships up we are going to randomly select your partners for the event. You all shall receive an owl on Monday at breakfast with your partners name on the letter. The ball itself will be in three weeks on the Saturday and trips to Hogsmeade have been brought forward so you can go dress shopping. Thank you and enjoy your meal." She went back to her seat. The room erupted with discussion on the 'event'. Ergh.

"Great we may end up with fifth years for partners." Luke muttered. Fred laughed.

"This is great. An evening of having one babe stuck to you all night if you know what I mean." Fred said waggling his eyebrows. We all laughed.

CALLY P.O.V

A ball? Seriously? What has this school come to? Dom was way too happy for my liking.

"Who do you I'll be stuck with? I mean I don't want some ugly thing." Albus asked.

"With your charm mate I think you'll end up with your brother." Jake joked. Al shot him a glare.

"Oh Merlin. What if we get stuck with each other we could go as a group date it would be so cute. Rose and Scorp, Cally and Frank, Al and Meg, Jake and I." Dom said dreamily. All of us apart from Rose and Scorp nearly choked even Dom came out of her day dream. "Shit did I say that out loud?" Rose nodded holding back her laughter. Jake just grinned.

"Got a crush on me Dom." Jake grinned. Dom went red.

"Erm, err, um. Oh look food." Dom enthused. Jake grinned and tucked in.

"Hold on are we going to ignore the fact that she said Megan and I." Albus said looking a Megan horrified who looked equally horrified.

"No." Frank said with a mouthful of food.

"You two are perfect for each other." Dom said.

"No we aren't. I'm me and he's him." Megan grumbled. Dom just grinned.

"So who do you want to go with then Dom?" Jakes asked grinning. Dom blushed and was about to reply when Louis sat next to and went red.

"So you're going with Frank he's the only boy I trust in this place." Louis ordered eyeing up Jake. "Why are you blushing?"

"She digs me." Jake boasted. I could have actually face palmed right there and then what and idiot everyone knows how protective the Weasley/Potter family was, Albus actually face palmed. Good luck Jake.

"I will kill you if you hit on her." Louis said with a deadly straight face. Jake cowered back and avoided eye contact after that.

"They're matching us up Louis so move your arse off of my table and go flirt with some dumb bimbo or something." Dom said pushing her brother away from her. Louis glared at Jake and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

We were walking around Hogsmeade looking for dresses for the ball and well what can I say I don't to dresses. We walked into a shop and Megan tried on a dress and said that will do. Rose was next and she tried on like five and even Dom found a dress before me. Ergh. Dom was telling me to try on dresses and I wasn't having it.

"Try this one on." She said throwing a dress at me.

"Too sparkly."

"This one."

"Too pink."

"Grr just try them on." I put my hands up in surrender. She passed me a bunch of dresses. I didn't like any of them. Last dress. I tried it on and I looked good.

"You look hot." She grinned. I rolled my eyes. The four of us left.

When we got back to our dorms we tried on our dresses. Mine was a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline which was beaded silver, it was layered and it was one of the them hi-low dresses. Megan's was a dark red halter dress with black lace over the top, at the bottom of the black lace it had little roses, it came to the knee. Rose's was long and midnight blue, the skirt was pleaded a little, the belt was beaded silver, it had a strap on the right shoulder. Dom's dress was very Dom. It was strapless, the top was black, the belt was silver and the skirt was a baby pink a it floated to the floor. We looked stunning.

"Ladies we are to die for." Rose said grinning.


End file.
